Say My Name One More Time
by chibi3000
Summary: Brendan remembers a certain childhood incident that involves him getting beat up real bad and how he met the Princess May. As he completes this adventure he meets a lot of obstacles and allies. Will he be successful, or will he fail. Hoennshipping.
1. Say my name: In the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

_"Quick! Pass it over here!" Ruby raised his hand as he motioned me to give him the ball._

_"Alright! No need to hurry though." I raised the ball as high as I could. The other kids went towards me and tried to take away the ball._

_"Catch!" I fired the ball and Ruby ran to where the ball was headed._

_Unfortunately, the ball hit a man. Worse, the ball didn't just hit a man. It was a man from the castle. Wait, not just a servant there. A guard. To be exact, a royal guard._

_"Brat!" the man called me as the ball hit him. He caught it. And he held it in one hand, he popped the ball._

_The other children ran, but Ruby and I stayed. _

_"Bunch of Sissies.." Ruby muttered under his breathe as the kids ran away._

_"Get out of here! Don't you know who we are?" the largest one of them threatened us._

_"Oh I know. You're part of the royal guard." I said sounding confident and hoping that he would not know that i was scared._

_That was what our dad told us once. He was part of the Royal Guard. And not just as a regular soldier. He was a Commander. But one day there was a war. He never returned after that. _

_The guard who threatened us smiled. He then took a big stick and struck Ruby._

_"RUBY!" _

_He fell hard. I tried to go to him but one guard held me in a position that was most likely securing me so that they could beat me up._

_The big guard swung the stick and it hit me. The process continued for fifteen more minutes._

_After that, I was pushed for about twenty paces (_Can you push someone that far?_)._

_Ruby was conscious now yet he was full of bruises and his knee was bleeding. His cap was blown away by the wind but only for a short distance. It was now on top of a tree and quite broken._

_The guards just laughed at us. Then I saw someone. A girl. Not just a regular girl, the princess._

_The guards stopped laughing and stared wide eyed as they saw the princess with her father, King Birch (_Sounds corny_). _

_"Why, you swore to protect this country when you became a soldier! Not to abuse your position and hurt this, this defenseless kids ! ("Thats a little too much, we aren't really helpless.." Ruby muttered)" the king shouted at them with anger. _

_"Your punishment shall be a couple of hundred lashes and rot in Caravanha Island after wards!" _

_A bunch of soldiers captured them and led them away._

_Ruby was assisted by the princess' half sister (I can't think of anything else Sapphire could be to May).  
_

_The princess knelt beside me and looked at me in the eyes._

_"Whats your name?" a tiny voice that belonged to the princess asked me._

_"Uh...Brendan. But it's a bit of a name for a dork so I tell my friends to call me something different so-" _

_"I'll still call you Brendan." she told me as she smiled_

_"Well, if your dad was named Archie instead of Birch, you'd call him something else right?" I asked_

_"He would still be my father. So I will still call you Brendan."_

_She said my name with such sweetness that it wouldn't matter if my name was Rumpelstiltskin._

_"May were going now!" King Birch (ahh I can't stop, it sounds so corny!) told her as he turned away._

_She looked at me with those Sapphire eyes before turning around. _

And that's how I met her. I promised myself one day, I will find her. I just want to hear her, say my name one more time.

* * *

**This is sorta medieval times (those times are so awesome!). I hope you liked it!  
Watch out for chapter two!**

This was originally Franticshipping.

OH, and this is for xxSoulXDewxx!

I still haven't given you the Hoennshipping I promised (IT wasn't Hoennshipping. It was actually about Brendan.). xxSoulXDewxx if this sucks, tell me!

MarsWars: After reading please follow instructions

1) Hit the review button

2) Write something (Not meaning write the word 'something')

chibi3000: Bye!

MarsWars: Die!

chibi3000: Have fun at school

MarsWars: Seriously, King Birch?

If Gold is mentioned as Ruby, thats because I just changed it.


	2. Say my name: Normally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, unless it is given to me

* * *

**"Brendan, wake up!" Ruby was shaking Brendan badly.

"What? Get off, I want to sleep!" Brendan shoved Ruby with as much force as a tired body could

Let me explain Ruby and Brendan Redwood, at this time. Their father, Commander Redwood had been known as a strong, smart leader. Each son acquired one talent. Ruby is tall at six feet, but Brendan is taller by three inches. Brendan had developed muscles working on various jobs to sustain for them. He would participate in festivals and win money in the competition. Ruby on the other hand, hit the books hard. Ruby mastered arithmetic with the same level as the wise men at the age of seven. He also could speak three languages fluently. Both brothers were a knockout one-two punch.

"But it's the caravan! Today! You were telling all week long to wake you up early, and now you don't even want to!" Ruby almost woke up the whole neighborhood.

Brendan then woke up "Caravan? Princess?" he began asking rapidly

"Yes, the day you've been dreaming of!" Ruby stared at his brother in disbelief "Come on, breakfast is ready."

They quickly ate and dressed and went out to greet the day with a fresh start.

Servants were working hard on making the passage presentable to the royal family who was passing by. The court-jester, Master Gold, was preparing for the caravan.

Gold Chestnut (A/N: I'm trying to keep all last names in quite a manner), was a childhood friend of Ruby and Brendan. He always had tricks and jokes for the neighborhood to entertain. He was discovered by the daughter of the Countess, Crystal. Gold then moved from the slums to the castle.

Gold grinned as soon as he saw the brothers approaching

"Well if it isn't the two brothers of Hoenn Kingdom," Gold would recognize them anywhere.

"Need some help?" Brendan asked

"What do you want?" Gold asked in return. Brendan would do things with an added extra.

"Some supplies, and a couple of good spots for the caravan,"

"Done deal,"

"And a week in the castle!" Ruby added.

"Hmm...we are not expecting any special guests, so I suppose..." Gold took out his flute and began to play "Then would you now please help us?"

* * *

Working was nothing new to the brothers since it was what they did for a living. The brothers would often go on for days without sleep if it meant more income.

They finished their job easily and finished ahead of the allotted time. Gold then smiled at them and showed them a nice spot where they could find the princess and where they could see them back,

"Ahh," Brendan said settling down to rest "A fine days work, but worth it." He took out a piece of bread he got from breakfast and feasted on it waiting.

"Well, you guys really would like to meet the princesses, huh?" Gold practiced his juggling routine and without keeping his eyes stray of them "I think that you pretty much would as well marry them. The Lord Saida is visiting our Castle and would like someday to marry one of the princesses. He seems certainly advancing on Princess May. Brendan, you would not cause any trouble, would you?"

Brendan looked at Gold "I would not friend, I would not."

Gold nodded approvingly "That would be best Brendan, that would be best..."

* * *

The caravan proved to be as entertaining as possible.

Gold winked at them as he juggled his way through the passage and then walked off going a different direction.

The Coat of Arms of the Royal Family was on each caravan. It was a Pokemon Capturer (A/N: A pokeball, trying to sound more medieval) with two Fleur-De-Lis on both ends. It was golden and the more he looked, the more he was anticipating the arrival of the princesses.

Finally the caravan of the Royal Family was on. The king was waving and smiling. The princesses were more hesitant and timid. They simply waved once in a while.

Brendan caught sight of a man. He was wearing an armor, not of the Hoenn Kingdom. But a more farther kingdom. It held Coat of Arms of a black dragon with a crown on both side. One broken, and one shining.

"That's Lord Saida," Gold surprised them "He wears the prophecy of the Oracle Arceus sent a long time before. It goes like this:

_The black dragon shall once more rise as the prince of the Kingdom. No more shall the thief rule. But the true and brave shall take what is rightfully his._

Many believe Lord Saida to be the Prince Reborn. But only the prince reborn can control the mystical black dragon that was banished by Arceus, deep into the mountains."

"I see," Brendan nodded slowly fixing his gaze on the Lord.

"Come on, get your stuff, we need to get to the castle quick. Saddle up your horses!" Gold rushed them immediately and took them to the castle.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Gold waved at the gate keeper which let them in immediately.

The Royal Guards carefully gave him a royal welcome befitting a king.

Gold waved and signaled to stop.

"It's beautiful, such rare plants," Ruby muttered

"Yes...it is beautiful," Brendan said staring at the castle.

A girl stood outside with arms crossed.

"My love," Gold said grinning at the girl "Are you angry with me? Please, don't be. You'll spoil your pretty face."

Gold tried to reach her face, but she swatted it immediately.

"I'm not your love. You promised not to take long, the meeting is starting!"

"In a minute, I have to show my guests where they shall be staying."

"No, you are too much late, head to the chambers immediately. I'll get them and show them myself,"

"I suppose," Gold beckoned the brothers forward to meet the lady "This is Lady Crystal, I will marry her so do not make he mad."

Then Gold grinned at her. Crystal was not happy. Gold then rushed to the chambers to meet the council.

"Gold's guests?" she asked herself "Must be quite close..."

"We were childhood friends." Ruby told Lady Crystal

"I suppose, well, there are not much rooms available. The only one left would be..." Crystal stared at one room.

"That is the princesses room, stay out of there. The only room is the one on the left," Crystal opened the vacant room and the boys peered inside.

It was three times larger than their house.

"That is where the engagement party between the princesses stay, but you are not engaged," Crystal said "But I think the King would approve, Gold was always a crowd favorite,"

So Ruby and Brendan did stay there and placed their belongings.

"Meet us for dinner," she said "You can take a walk around the castle if you'd like."

* * *

Brendan headed for the gardens. He was always one and at peace with nature. He took a look around and found a bath.

With no one in there he stripped his clothing and jumped right in.

He did not notice a single detail though.

He opened his eyes and saw someone staring at him wide eyed.

She was a girl. A princess. Princess May.

Brendan saw and, to his horror, screamed "Ah-AHHHHHH!"

Princess May just stood their not minding him and returned to her reading.

"You-you should get out of the pond," she said trying to cover him with the book.

"Pond, I-I thought it was a bath,"

"That," she pointed to a shed "Holds the bath, and that is a fishing pond,"

"Oh..." Brendan blushed and quickly put on his clothes

"Well, what is your name, loyal subject?" she asked

"Brendan..." he told her

"Brendan...a nice name."

Brendan found himself sweating hard, but of pleasure.

"Well, I'll see you then Brendan,"

"Yes, your honor..."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, as to giving out helpful comments on improvement and on other of the story are allowed to give reviews as well. Just don't be too harsh on me :)**

**Sorry xxSoulXDewxx if it took long. I'll make it up to you!  
**


End file.
